By themselves
by Angelica R
Summary: [Sequel to Working together] : Drizella woke up, thanks to Robyn and is going to help them. And now, it's time to finally break the curse. And also succeed to come back with the people they love. Alice/Robyn (Curious Archer). Regina/Drizella (StepQueen). Henry/Ella (GlassBeliever)


By themselves.

[Sequel to _Working together_ ] : Drizella woke up, thanks to Robyn and is going to help them. And now, it's time to finally break the curse. And also succeed to come back with the people they love. Alice/Robyn (Curious Archer). Regina/Drizella (StepQueen). Henry/Ella (GlassBeliever)

It was worst than anything.

To remember, to come back, to _wake up_.

It became worst for Drizella when she saw Roni in front of her.

 _Regina_.

The witch tried no to cry, and she looked at Robyn.

Robyn, who was looking at her, smiling at her.

Who abducted Tilly some days ago.

Who became her friend, and helped her escaping from her mother.

Who woke up her and…

"Alice. It was Alice, the one you abducted, right ? It was the reason why you took her, you wanted her to remember, she realized.

\- Yes, whispered Robyn with sadness. Yes, it was. And it failed. How are you ?

\- Fine… I think."

But there was almost tears in her eyes, and Robyn turned her head.

"No, you're not. I understand that, I wasn't myself fine, when I realized what happened.

Then, Drizella frowned.

\- Wait… where were you ?

\- Far from it. The curse didn't take me, I don't know why. Something happened, and I needed some months to find all of you.

\- So that was why..."

She couldn't end her sentence. Her look was on Regina at that moment, and her look was really full of love, more than it was when she was still Ivy. Robyn smiled, thinking that even though there had been a curse, her feelings were still there.

Then, a look of shock appeared on Drizella's face, as she remembered something else.

"And… you and me… we were together. Oh my God, Regina is going to kill me", she said with desperation.

Despite herself, Robyn chuckled.

"Well, we can say that it's because of the curse… And you did sleep with Alice too, _I_ should be the one who should want to kill you.

\- You knew who I was ! Why did you accept ?

\- I was alone, you were alone too, and we were desperate. I am sorry if you think that I used you, but, you did the same with me."

Drizella sighed.

"It doesn't matter. What do we do now ? About the curse, my mother, and all these things that suck.

\- In fact, I was going to ask you, for your help.

\- My… help. In what way could I possibly help you ?

\- You've got magic, unlike me, and you worked with witches for a time, and you're the only person there who did. The thing I gave you to wake up you, I am sure that you can succeed to replicate it."

Drizella looked at her with surprise.

"You think I can do it ?"

Robyn smiled to her friend.

"I am sure of it."

Her friend had a sad smile.

"Thanks Robyn.

\- For what ?

\- For having so much faith in me. My mother never did, and I think that you're the only person, except Regina, who ever did it.

\- Well, in fact..."

The two of them were interrupted by Roni' arrival, that they didn't see before, and who gave them a cold look. The two women froze, hurt by this look they knew they didn't deserve.

Well… maybe that Robyn did, more than Drizella, for sure.

"Ivy, Robyn, the barmaid told them as a hello. I didn't know you came back there, she then said to Robyn.

\- I am not working anymore here, but I can still come as a client, she answered."

The barmaid looked again at them with anger, before leaving. Robyn looked at Drizella and saw how hurt she seemed to be by Roni' indifference. The archer sighed.

"I will talk to her, right ?"

The other woman nodded, and tried not to cry.

She followed Roni just where she was going, a place where customers weren't supposed to go, but Robyn just didn't care.

"Hey ! She said to her aunt. I know you're still mad at me, and very angry, and I understand it. But don't make Ivy pay for this.

\- What do you mean ? Asked Roni, falsely innocent."

Robyn rolled her eyes.

"Oh, please, Re… Roni. Don't lie to me. Ivy has nothing to do with what I did. But it looks like you're blaming her.

\- You're still here, because of her ! Hadn't she accepted to let you live with her, you would be already gone, and trust me, Hyperion Heights would be much more better without you.

\- You really think so ? You really think that _I_ am the monster of the story ? Are you kidding me ?"

Robyn was clearly loosing her nerves, just as she kind of did when she abducted Alice, which meant that now, she didn't care any more about what she could say.

She didn't care about telling the truth to her aunt, about the curse, even though this one could think she was crazy.

She couldn't stand it any more.

She controlled herself just during too much time.

And now, it was definitely over.

"A crazy and terrible woman cast a dark curse on us, and _I am_ the monster ? I had been separated from you and the rest of our family, from my True Love. I searched for all of you for months, I had been hurt and destroyed by this situation, and _I am_ the culprit ? Since how many time do you think I am not a victim as you are, Regina ?"

When she saw her aunt's horrified and terrified look, she realized that she had been too far.

To heard stories about curses, magic, happy endings and all these things, when it came from someone as Lucy was not scarring.

Because it was coming for an eight years old child, who was just using it to help herself facing the world, and who just wanted her mother to be happy.

But the person in front of her was a grown up woman, who shouldn't be believing in all these things, and Roni suddenly realized that she may be completely crazy.

And now, Robyn clearly didn't care that she scared her aunt. She just wanted this curse to stop, and she didn't care about the way she could use to do it.

"Alright, now, you know what ? I don't care. So, Regina, here is the truth. There is a curse, that had been cast by Lady Tremaine, who is Victoria Belfrey in Hyperion Heights. She wanted to separate everyone from their loved one. You're my aunt, and despite what you told me, yes, _you're_ _my_ _family_. Henry is your son and Lucy's father, and Jacinda' husband, who is Ella."

She made a pause, seeing Roni' astonished look, and she smiled, before talking again.

"I know you think I am crazy. But I am not. All of this is true. You used to be the Evil Queen, but you changed. I abducted Tilly because she is Alice, my True Love, and I wanted her to remember me. And I failed. Henry is meant to save us, all of us, even if he still doesn't believe it, just as Emma used to do.

\- So people were right, Roni said with sadness. You _really_ arecrazy."

Her discourse was coherent, but _it didn't make any sense_.

Robyn nodded, and smiled.

"Actually, I am one of you who is the sanest, for sure. Because _I_ _know_.

\- Go out of this bar Robyn, and don't come back.

\- One day, you will know that all of this is true."

 _§§§§_

When the two women entered in the post office, Rogers welcomed them (well, Robyn more precisely) with death stares, before coming back to work.

"I guess he is still mad at you for what you did to Tilly. Especially if he is her father…

\- He doesn't remember, unfortunately. But Gold does, it's thanks to him that I could wake up you."

They then both entered in his office, and he saluted them with a quick nod.

"So, tell me Ivy… Did you begin to work ?

\- Still not. I just woke up.

\- So why are you here ?

\- Just to tell you that we are in fact trying to wake up people, Robyn answered. We will begin soon, well, she will. And I told the truth to Regina, I couldn't support to keep it in myself anymore.

\- Are you crazy ? You know she won't believe you.

\- I want her to question herself, to _doubt_. And don't worry, she doesn't like Tremaine, she is not the kind of person who could betray us.

\- Maybe, but it was not the most clever thing to do.

\- Well, maybe, but I am fed up of all this situation, and..."

Their conversation stopped when they heard a knock on the door. Tilly entered, seeming to feel troubled, and not fine. Robyn stopped talking the second she saw her lover just there, in front of her.

"Oh… excuse me officer Weaver, I thought you were alone, the young woman said with a smile of apologize. I will come back later.

\- You don't have to, Weaver answered, knowing that Tilly needed help, right now, and that they couldn't let her go alone, or things wouldn't go well. You can stay, if you want."

He looked at the two women who were sitting on chairs, and they both gave him their approval, immediately.

Tilly tried to smile, with not a great success. Her hands were trembling, and her look was full of fear and sadness. She sat down next to Robyn.

"Tilly, are you okay ? Weaver asked her.

She nodded.

\- Yeah, sure, I'm fine, she answered too rapidly, so all of them quickly realized she was lying. It's just that… I talked with officer Rogers, and he didn't seem to be in the mood to play chess, so… I don't know, I..."

Without even thinking to it, Robyn took her hand in hers, squeezing it gently, and it seemed to calm Tilly very rapidly. She took a deep breath.

"I don't think I really feel well…"

 _Of course you don't,_ thought Robyn. _You remember things that shouldn't exist, according to you._

 _This is not our world, or in fact, it's a twisted one, and you don't belong to it, just as us._

 _You're separated from your father, of course you don't feel well_.

Robyn let her hand on Tilly', not doing anything more, staying just there, if she needed her.

Tilly felt better since she felt this hand, and she looked at Robyn, who was smiling to her, and she felt a strange and unknown feeling.

Something she already felt before, when she was with the young woman, but that she never dared to associate with love.

But now… now she didn't know.

And now, she terribly wanted to kiss the woman in front of her.

The moment stopped and was completely ruined when Rogers entered into the room, needing to talk with Weaver about something.

Robyn was almost sure that it was just a pretext.

 _§§§§_

They were good at it.

Well, _Ivy_ was.

To wake up her magic took a great time, but now that it was done, they could begin their work.

To make some memory potions to wake up people of Hyperion Height.

They had to be discrete, if they didn't want Tremaine to see them and stop them (apparently, she herself didn't have magic, but she still had a magic wand, that she stole to Ella's fairy godmother, after she killed her), and it took two weeks before they succeeded to make their first potion.

(It would be more quick for the other one.)

"Who do we wake up first ?

\- I don't know… Henry ?

\- If we still can't wake up Ella, I don't know if it will worth it…

\- We don't have to wake up both of them to break the curse.

\- If we wake up him right now, Robyn said, your mother will know it immediately, I am sure of it. It has to be someone else."

It still couldn't be Alice too, because she was too… herself.

She was a fire. A fire which couldn't be controlled.

She would immediately confront Tremaine, and try to stop her.

They couldn't let this happen. Not if it was someone who couldn't get its magic back (Drizella wasn't enough powerful to destroy Tremaine. Not if this one still had the wand.)

"Regina, admitted Robyn in the end. It has to be Regina."

A light of hope appeared in Drizella's eyes.

"And yes, her friend added, you can woke up her."

 _§§§§_

As Roni was ready to close her bar, she saw with surprise (and disappointment too) that there was someone in there, who just arrived.

Ivy Belfrey.

A rage grew up in her, that she didn't understand.

Her feelings toward Ivy Belfry had always been troubled and strange.

And mixed, too, between love and hate.

A little as it was now with Robyn, the young woman she learned to like and care about, but who finally betrayed her by acting terribly toward Tilly. She didn't care the other woman told her it was nothing, because for the bartender, it _did_.

And Ivy was, well… Ivy.

She remembered loving her, but remembered that the young woman betrayed her too some years ago. And since that day, this rage was still there, sleeping, waiting the woman to come back, so it would wake up.

But here it was.

Roni was still in love with Ivy, despite everything she did.

The thing she didn't know, was that it never happened, and that even Ivy – well, when she was cursed, in fact – didn't remember being in the past with Roni.

(A thing that had been added by Lady Tremaine, so she made sure her daughter and the other woman wouldn't find each other and happiness at the same time.)

Well, not in this version of the story, of course.

"So, you dare coming back in _my_ bar ?"

Drizella gave her a shy look, one which was full of love and tenderness, and it hurt Roni to have the woman she still loved in front of her, as if wanting her mistakes to be forgiven.

 _Please, don't look at me that way_.

"I guess I do, so…

\- Why are you here ? Asked Roni with anger and rage, that she didn't even try to hid anymore.

The other woman smiled bitterly. It was easiest when she didn't remember, she realized. Because it hurt less, to be hated by Roni, because even if she knew that she loved her, she still didn't know _how much_ she did.

She didn't remember who Regina was, nor that her love was reciprocal.

And she really understood why, after all these months, Robyn finally lost her mind and tried to use the desperate solution, thinking it may work.

Living with this, with these memories, with this _pain_ , for months, or even years, could make you easily become crazy.

"I wanted to… to…"

(Oh, bloody hell, it can't be that much difficult to ask her out, and to make drink a glass, no ?

 _Of course it is._

 _She is your friend, the woman you love, the one who helped you first, your True Love._

 _Of course it has to be hard for you_.)

"Wanted what ? Asked Roni."

 _I love you._

 _We are cursed, and I am here to wake up you_.

"I wanted to ask you for a drink, she said then so rapidly that she was herself surprised that she succeeded to be understood by the other woman."

Regina frowned, surprised.

"Are you kidding me ?

\- No ! I'm not ! Why would I ?

\- _You_ ! You're asking me for a _drink_ ! For a _date_ ! Whereas you're the one you broke up with me ?"

Drizella started.

"What ? What do you mean ?

\- Oh, please ! Don't play the innocent with me Ivy. I know you too well..."

Drizella blinked for some seconds, trying to understand what was going on.

And she realized the truth, and her breath stopped, tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh no, she whispered, understanding just how far her mother went. So, she really took everything from me…

\- Ivy… said Roni, not really knowing what the other woman meant.

\- Look, Drizella added, trying to calm herself, you and I, we drink that glass, and then, well… if you still want it, she said, going behind the bar and taking Roni' place, I will go and never come back to your bar again. Deal ?"

Roni looked at her, trying to figure out if there was a trap or not, and she sighed, going at the other side of the bar, and sitting down.

"Deal, she replied."

Drizella took two glasses.

"Then ?

\- Scotch, please."

Drizella nodded, and also put in the glass what was needed to wake up her friend.

She looked at her friend while she was drinking, and she tensed, a little afraid.

 _Oh, please, remember._

 _Please my love, come back to me_.

Roni frowned and took her head in her hands, feeling a little pain, and she said :

"What..."

Some seconds passed, as many memories crossed her mind.

In the end, she looked up at the scared young beautiful woman staring at her, waiting for her to remember.

The former queen then smiled.

"Drizella ?" She asked her with joy, not being sure all of this was real.

The other one had a smile, beginning to cry with joy.

"Yes. Yes, it's me..."

They both fell into each other' arms, crying with joy, happy as they were to finally find each other.

 _§§§§_

Robyn entered in the bar after this reunion, and was surprised to feel on her aunt's look on her which was full of love and tenderness, and she realized that Drizella succeeded to wake up her.

"Aunt Regina !

\- Robyn, I missed you so much. But… what happened to you before we saw you in Hyperion Heights ?"

The young woman told her aunt about her story, and Regina began to understand all the things her niece had to pass through.

"I'm sorry I had been so harsh toward you.

\- I understand, you didn't know.

\- What do we do know ?

\- We find a way to get you your magic back, so you will be able to fight and defeat Tremaine. If you stop her, then, it will help Henry and Ella having True Love's kiss, and then…

\- Then the curse will break."

Robyn nodded.

Some seconds passed, and the young woman heard a noise coming from her phone. She took it and smiled.

"I have good news, she told them. Henry finally asked Ella out."

The two other women smiled too.

 _§§§§_

Lady Tremaine wasn't satisfied of the whole situation. And the reason why was easy to understand.

Her curse was going to be broken, in a matter of time, if she didn't act quickly.

At first, she realized that some people of Hyperion Heights were now awake, her own daughter included, as Regina and Robyn Mills, as she saw it earlier.

She saw them interact and it looked like they knew who they were supposed to be for each other.

And she didn't like it, really not.

There was something else.

Henry and Jacinda – well, _Ella_ – were becoming more and more close to each other.

It was a thing she had to stop as fast as she could, and she knew how to do it.

She smiled internally, going to the place where Henry and Jacinda were dating – some bar, if she remembered well, _Roni's_ bar, to be more specific – right now, because she knew how _easy_ it would be.

She just had to hit her where it hurt the most.

Lucy, of course.

 _§§§§_

Jacinda began to smile slowly to Henry. She was still not used to it, to this new situation, but she already knew that she could, very rapidly, if things continued that way.

She knew that things wouldn't be easy, for both of them, Henry told her about his lost family, and he knew too that her last relationship didn't end in a really good way.

But she had the certitude that despite all of this, despite their fears, and despite what Victoria was doing against them, things would be okay.

There was something about Henry, something she didn't understand, but which made her think it could work.

The second she saw Henry's smile fade, she immediately understood something was going wrong. And she was right, because, the second she turned her head, she saw Victoria Belfrey in front of her, with her evil smile.

"Hello Jacinda, her step-mother told her with a fake smile, it's good to see you. Even if it's in this _place,_ and with this _man_ , she added with despise."

Jacinda sent her death stares.

"Why are you here Victoria ? What do you want ?

\- Nothing. I just wanted to give you some news about the situation.

\- What ? About what ? She asked with surprise.

\- Oh ! You don't know ? Demanded Victoria with a false candid air. But Lucy, of course !"

Jacinda rolled her eyes.

"And then what ? Victoria, we don't have to start this war again, okay ? I have a work now, I can take care of Lucy, she is fine."

Victoria smiled. Oh yes, _of_ _course_ Lucy was fine. She would never be so much fine than with her mother, but Lady Tremaine wasn't there for Lucy Mills' happiness, but her own.

(And Anastasia' too, of course.)

"Yes, I saw it, and I congratulate you for this. But… as I see it now, you don't seem to really care about her right now, if I am not wrong, she said, giving a look full of disdain to Henry, who tried not to get angry."

 _Did you ever care for her ? Or for me_? Jacinda thought, and it was as if Ella was coming back in her despite the curse.

It was not just an insult, Jacinda clearly knew it, and she felt a wave of fear cross trough her.

"What do you mean exactly ? What does all of this have to do with Lucy ?"

Victoria smiled again.

"Oh, it's very simple. You won't see Lucy again, until you prove me that you do care for her, and until you show me that this is not what I think. Yes, prove me that this her who matters the most. You won't see her, until you stop having this, well… _relationship_."

And she left, leaving a broken Jacinda.

This one looked at Henry with a horrified look.

She was tore apart between this new relationship – which could help her feel better and be happy again – and her daughter, that she loved more than anyone.

"Henry, I… I am sorry, but…

\- Go. Go and talk to Belfrey, it's okay, he added."

She smiled to him with sadness, almost ready to cry, and nodded, saying again "I'm sorry."

He took his head in his hands and sighed.

He wasn't surprised at all by Jacinda' behavior, he knew that Lucy would always be more important for her than a potential relationship with an almost unknown man – well, unknown for her – and it was okay for him.

He didn't see how Regina's and Robyn's (who came back to work after her aunt remembered her) looks were full of anger.

 _§§§§_

"Wait ! Victoria, _please_ , wait !"

Victoria Belfrey turned back and looked at her step-daughter with delight. It really looked like she was having much fun.

"Yes Jacinda ?

\- Please, don't do that. Don't take Lucy from me. She is my daughter, you have no idea how much she matters for me. You have children, you have _Ivy_. You must understand."

Victoria thought about Anastasia, and her face became much more darker than before.

"Yes, I do. It's the reason why I am doing it, _my child_. Because I do know it.

\- Lucy and I are _happy_. We finally did it, after all these things we went through. Please, she is my daughter, and she means everything to me.

\- More than this man with who you were dating today ?"

Jacinda' face then became full of sadness and horror, as she understood what Victoria was really asking her.

She had to choose between a man she barely knew, and her daughter with who she lived since years.

It shouldn't have been difficult to make a choice.

So, why was her heart hurting her so much ?

Tears rolled along her face, as she was completely numb and broken, not being able to move anymore.

Victoria shrugged as she received no answer.

"Alright then", she said, ready to leave.

It made Jacinda react.

"It's okay ! She exclaimed, her voice trembling. I will do it. But don't take Lucy from me."

She could if she wanted it, Jacinda knew it, and she didn't want to play with fire. Victoria was a terrible woman, that no one wanted to defy.

No even her, well, _especially_ not her.

Her step-mother smiled to her.

"So, we have a deal, _darling_."

Jacinda nodded.

She just made the good choice, so why did she feel so wrong ?

 _§§§§_

The term _furious_ wouldn't have been enough to qualify Robyn Mills' state of mind. It was a true fury which was possessing her, which took her after Regina and her listened to Henry and Jacinda, about what Victoria Belfrey forced them to do.

Now, she was walking on the streets, trying to find a way to free herself from her anger.

A way which didn't imply her hand in Victoria Belfrey's face, if they could not do this.

She wasn't sure she wanted to be arrested then for this.

Even if she would have adored to hit this terrible woman.

"I swear that if I could, I would rip out her heart, and I would make her eat it ! She whispered, thinking no one would hear her.

\- Oh, it looks like you're really angry, aren't you ?"

Robyn froze, hearing her – former – girlfriend's voice, and she smiled.

"Hello Tilly. It wasn't against you, don't worry.

\- Then who ?

\- Victoria Belfrey. She found another way to separate Henry from Jacinda, and it makes me angry.

\- Why ? It has nothing to do with you !"

Robyn smiled sadly.

 _He is my cousin and our only way to break the curse._

 _Of course I have interests in it._

"It's a complicated story.

\- Then, explain me."

But, before she could say anything, Tilly took her bag, seeming to search for something in it. Her eyes opened wide when she realized that _they_ _weren't_ _there_.

"Oh no ! Where are they ? Where are they ? _Where are they_ ? She repeated again and again, terrified."

Robyn felt a hope growing up in her, understanding that the other woman what looking for her pills, and she realized that maybe she would wake up this time, and for good.

Because no one would be there to make her take these pills again.

Robyn grabbed her by her shoulders, trying to maintain her.

"Tilly, stay calm… TILLY ! She almost screamed. Tilly stopped moving, and looked at her with surprise and interest.

\- How do you do that ? You're always succeeding to calm me, when you talk to me. The two other people who can are detective Rogers and Weaver. How do you do it ?

\- Tilly… what if I told you that, if you stay there, calm, not trying to get your pills, your mind will be much more clear ?

\- Why would I…

\- Alice, please, you have to trust me ! Robyn suddenly said, being fed up of all of this."

Tilly froze, feeling afraid, just as during the day Robyn abducted her.

When she saw Tilly's look, Robyn then let her go.

"I'm sorry. Hum… I'm just… I just want all of this to end, and Alice, _yes_ , this is who you are.

\- Who I am, yeah… I'm _no one_ Robyn.

The look the other woman gave her was full of love, again, but this time, it didn't scare her, and she felt again this strange feeling she had when she was close to Robyn.

\- You're wrong my love, she said with a smile. You're so much more than you think you are, and I know I am not the only who sees it.

\- Then, who am I ? She asked with fear and a little hope.

\- You're a great woman. You're courageous, and strong, and wonderful, and many other things you will soon remember."

A silence took place between them.

Robyn sighed.

"You're the Tower Girl."

 _My_ Tower Girl, she thought.

And it hit Alice, again, just as it happened once, and it woke up something in her, just as the fact that she didn't take her pills since four or five hours.

 _And then, she remembered._

 _Again_.

She blinked many times, finally seeing things as they truly were, looking at her lover, who was just in front of her since so much time, and who she didn't even recognize before this moment.

But now, she knew.

"Robyn ? She asked with both joy and astonishment. She didn't even let her lover enough time to answer properly, she just gave her the most passionate kiss she ever gave to someone since the beginning of the curse.

Then she pulled her into an embrace which lasted, lasted, lasted…

"Alice ? Her girlfriend asked her after some minutes of silence. Is it really you ? You're awake ?"

And the pirate's daughter just felt at the tone in her voice how desperate, lost, and fragile her dear lover was now, not even believing that it was really happening.

Alice just kissed her again.

"Yes she answered. Yes Robyn, _my love_ , it's really me. I'm back."

And this day, Robyn Mills certainly had the most sincere smile she ever had since they began to be cursed. She began to both laugh and cry, and she embraced her again.

"You're back, she whispered. You came back to me."

 _You found me._

After this, another thing hit her.

Rogers.

Hook.

Her father.

"Papa ! She exclaimed, going out of Robyn's embrace, who smiled.

\- Go and find him. You have been separated from each other since too much time."

She nodded.

"But… he doesn't remember me, right ?

\- No, I am sorry, but he forgot you. But, even if it will hurt, it's better to be with him, than to be too far, trust me. I almost became crazy because of this."

Alice nodded and left.

 _§§§§_

Before she went to see Rogers, she went to see Weaver.

"Oh, Tilly, I am happy to see you. Are you right ?

\- Yes, detective. More than I ever was."

She sat down in front of him.

"I shot you.

\- Tilly, we already talked about this…

\- I shot you, she continued, and I guess it was for the best."

He frowned.

"What ?

\- You remember, right ? The curse, the Enchanted Forest, being Rumplestiltskin. You remember, don't you ?"

He blinked with surprise.

"Alice ? You're awake ?

\- Robyn woke up me.

\- I guess you want to talk with your father.

\- I know he doesn't remember me."

Gold smiled.

"Yes. But you could try to make him remember."

Alice smiled.

"I guess I can try."

 _§§§§_

Regina looked at the people in front of her and smiled. She counted them : herself, Lucy, Robyn, Drizella, Gold, and Alice. They were six to be awake, or at least, to know the truth.

And they were going to break the curse.

 _By_ _themselves_.

"What can we do ?

\- We must stop Tremaine, said Robyn with certitude. With her still here, she is a danger for Henry and Ella, and nothing will work if she continues to stop them.

\- Maybe we could try to talk with her ? And reason her ?"

Drizella had a sardonic smile.

"Reason my mom ? she said to Rumplestiltskin, who just said that. Are you mad ? She _can't_ be reasoned.

\- Well, you were… Why can't she ? What does she want ?

\- To wake up her daughter. Anastasia.

\- Isn't she dead ? Asked Robyn, surprised.

\- She is between life and death.

\- How practical it is, she whispered, ironic.

\- We can give it a try..."

 _§§§§  
_

But she didn't listen to them. It looked like she didn't trust them, and when they realized they had no other ways, they stopped her.

It wasn't so difficult, as they were now more than her, and after they took the magic wand from her, the fight stopped.

During the days which followed, Gold used his influence to put her in prison, so everyone in Hyperion Heights would be able to breathe more easily, and so Ella and Henry would be able to find each other.

He used the wand to get his magic back, and then, to do what he tried to do since he woke up, to find a cure for Alice and Hook, a thing he finally succeeded to do.

(After all, he, Regina and Zelena searched for it as they were in the Enchanted Forest, and when the curse hit, they were close to the solution.)

After three days of intense work, he gave a potion to Alice.

"What is it ?

\- It's a cure, for you and your dad."

Alice looked at him.

"You did it ? You found a _cure ?_

\- Yes. But you have to give it to him before the curse is broken. Because when it will break, magic will come back, and your curse will be reactivated. And then, it won't work anymore."

Alice embraced him in her arms.

"Thanks Rumple."

 _§§§§_

When Tilly entered in his office with a coffee in her hands, Rogers had a smile. Since Victoria Belfrey was locked up, he didn't know why, but he felt really better.

Tilly put the coffee on his desk, and she came to embrace him in her arms. Since she woke up, she couldn't hep but always doing it when she was with him, remembering how much she missed it, being separated from him for so long.

They both talked and laughed, and Alice took a deep breath after Rogers drank the coffee with the potion in it and she smiled.

(She was still waiting for the memory potions Drizella and the other were doing, but it was more difficult than it should have been.)

And, one night, Ella and Henry finally shared True Love's kiss, and they broke the curse.

When Robyn and Alice both felt the wave of magic crossing them, and when they saw the former cursed people going back with their loved one, they smiled, interlacing their fingers.

Here they were.

It was the end of their Hell.

And also a beautiful beginning.

"You know what ? Asked Alice to Robyn, as they were sitting on the "troll", looking at the sky.

\- What ?

\- I think I could like this place, as it is without the curse. Being somewhere where my father and I aren't cursed seems like a good idea, don't you think ?

\- As you want… And I agree with this… After all, it doesn't matter where we are, while we are together. You see, one of the things I wanted most when I was far from you, after the curse had been cast, was to go home. But for me, it didn't mean the Enchanted Forest, or Storybrooke. It was you."

Alice smiled and kissed her.

"What if we go back to Roni's ? I am almost sure that we will find some people there, I don't know why."

Robyn chuckled, and took her girlfriend's hand in her, as they came back on the ground.

"I think it too. Someone as your father, for example…"

Alice nodded.

"Then, added Robyn, we will just go to it..."

 _And we will find him…_

The young woman smiled, savoring the way Hyperion Heights seemed to be much more calm than it used to be.

Right now, they were at home.

THE END.


End file.
